


Voltron Drabbles

by Yoru_kun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_kun/pseuds/Yoru_kun
Summary: Small stories about your favourite characters and ships.





	1. We're a good team  Keith/Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Keith/Lance, Past James/Keith, Mentions of Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Dads of Marmora

“I am not human! I never was! So why are you expecting me to act like one?”, he screamed at James. Keith was so done with all of this. He really couldn’t take any more of this. James was only staring at him angrily. They have been boyfriends for quite some time that Keith actually started thinking about engagement. He didn’t know about James though. What had he done wrong that James would be like this to him?

Tears were building in Keith’s eyes. Luckily, James stormed of before he broke down. He couldn’t stop crying. It was just too much. The love they had, the time they shared. Had he made the wrong choice all along? Should he have pursued Lance even after he dedicated his life to spread Allura’s message? It had felt wrong. He thought moving on and staying with James was the right thing to do. But it only made him suffer in the end. That was the reason why he didn’t trust people. People would always betray him or leave him in the end. It happened so often, that he already was used to it. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

-

Ulaz was cradling Keith close to his chest. The kit had been crying for some time after he told him what happened. James and Keith really broke up. He was glad it happened before they got married but he would still make sure to tore James throat out. Nobody would hurt his kit and get away with it.

Antok entered the nest and immediately noticed the crying kit in Ulaz arms. He growled underneath his voice. “What happened?”, his tail curled around Keith’s wrist. The kit hiccupped and looked up at his other Dad. Antok immediately understood what had happened.

Ulaz and Antok called the rest of the pack to spend a cuddly day in the nest. Keith was so thankful to his four dads since they always knew what he needed and always loved to dote on him.

-

“Hey man, I heard what happened. You okay?”, Lance sat down besides Keith. This reminded him a lot of their Paladin time when he started to seriously pursue Allura. _Ah, that were good times._

“I was really shaken up yesterday but it’s fine. We were just not meant for each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later…”, Keith didn’t even look up when he said it.

Lance knew what he had actually meant with it. He knew that Keith meant that he was used to being left and betrayed. It hurt to think about it. He couldn’t take to see him hurt. “Keith, that’s not true. You are such a great person. Anyone who is even allowed to have a chance with you should be thankful. I know that you can be hot-headed and often seem to be misunderstood, but honestly, you have so many other great traits.”, Lance just started rambling, but he really meant his words. “You didn’t deserve to be hurt that way after all you have done for the universe.”, he smiled at Keith who finally looked up at Lance.

“Thank you, Lance. Do you really think that highly of me...?”, his eyes finally had that fiery depth to them again. That was the Keith he knew.

“Of course, I do. I mean, you are like the future. Remember?”, his voice got a little shaky at the end. He didn’t want to burden Keith with his feelings right now, but it seemed like he just saw through him.

“Thank you. We really are a good team even after all this time.”, there was a small smirk on Keith’s lips as he said it. They both knew the real meaning behind the last sentences.


	2. Mistakes happen Thace/Ulaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thace/Ulaz, Mpreg, fluff

"It's not your fault.", his voice was firm and steady unlike Thace's. "I was very well aware if the risks and I won't back out of this. You don't need to feel responsible and help me out with it.", Ulaz was staring into space with his hands hovering over his belly.

 

"I want to help out. It's not because of responsibility. I truly want to be of help.", Thace's voice was still a little shaky but firmer as before. "It's not only yours. Please, let me help."

 

Ulaz turned around with a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure? You won't get out of it once you are helping.", he held his arms in front of his stomach as if trying to protect the baby inside.

 

"I know this wasn't planned. I also know you wouldn't force me to do something I wouldn't want. Quiznak, you would even let me go if I didn't want this, but I do. I love you, Ulaz.", he closed the distance between them and hold Ulaz close to himself. "And soon, we will have a little family. It's more than I ever hoped for.", Thace purred to his mate who finally relaxed into him.

 

"I love you too, you big dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests!


	3. Antok Drabbles

Title: Say something

Antok/Kolivan  
Hurt/Comfort  
-  
Kolivan couldn't believe it. He just lost one of his best men's, but for what? Sure, they had Voltron on their side now, but how much would really change?

Ulaz wasn't just a great spy, but also part of his pack. The only pack he ever had. How would he tell Thace? He was Ulaz bondmate and the loss would be much worse for Thace than Kolivan.

He entered their packs room. Antok was laying in the nest - he ready knew about it. Kolivan chirped sadly, and joined his mate. They cuddled up together in the nest. The nest that Ulaz usually made for them. It was really depressing, knowing that they would never see him again.

They laid together for the rest of the evening, murmuring sweet nothings to each other. They would have to tell Thace tomorrow, but right now they still had each other. They would cherish their time together.

\---  
Title: Panic to acceptance to love

Antok/Keith  
Accidental pregnancy, Mpreg, ABO Dynamics (Alpha!Antok, Omega!Keith)   
-

Keith was currently panicking. He sat on the bathroom floor of his and Antok's shared quarters. They only recently moved in together even though they had Kolivan's allowance for quite some time now. 

He was sobbing and whimpering, while also doing different Galra noises. How did this happen? They used protection. Besides, Keith should have been infertile since he was only half Galra. 

The other question was, if Antok even wanted kits. Keith thought about it for a while but he didn't felt like he was ready for it yet. Antok and him weren't even bondmates! 

When Antok entered their quarters, Keith had already calmed down a little and was lying in the nest. The bigger Galra chirped in surprise and carefully joined his half-galra mate. By now he was checking Keith for injuries or similar things. Antok also began grooming Keith who just begun to purr lightly. 

"I'm fine 'Tok. I was just.... thinking about something", he reassured his gigantic fluffball of a mate. Antok rumbled to Keith. "Would you like to talk about it?", he still continued with his grooming. Keith seemed a little uncomfortable now. "It's.... I'm pretty sure that... I might be pregnant?", he was stuttering the last word and looked down at his own hands. 

He was assuming to be left alone - a breakup. But Antok just holded him tighter than before and bathed his mate just with more affection.

"That's great, Keith! We are becoming parents!"

\---  
Title: Happy little family

Antok & Regris, Antok/Kolivan  
Mentions Mpreg, family fluff, ABO Dynamics (both Alphas)   
-  
Regris was starting to speak in more sentences than just babbling random words. It was fascinating how fast their kit was learning. Especially when Kolivan promised him treats for it. It's been a few years since Regris birth. Antok and Kolivan still couldn't believe how lucky they were, or rather, how nice their pack members were.

After all, Ulaz was the one to carry Regris out, since neither of the two Alphas were really in the position to do so. Their jobs were too dangerous and important that one of them could carry their child themselves. Even if Regris wasn't completely their child - biologically seen - they loved still loved him too much to ever let go of again. 

Just right now, as Regris was trying to tell them about his day with Ilun, they laid cuddled up on the couch. One of those new kit movies was played in the background, even though Regris already abandoned it minutes ago and both, Antok and Kolivan, were rumbling to their kit, which purred back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for this!


End file.
